Last First Kiss
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Genderswap, Jily] Jane Potter já beijou várias bocas em Hogwarts, mas a única que ela queria provar não parecia ter o mesmo interesse. Liam Evans não seria o seu primeiro beijo, mas, se dependesse dela, seria o seu último primeiro beijo.


Jane Potter estava acostumada a gentilezas.

Desde cedo foi ensinada a ser gentil com as pessoas, mesmo que elas não tivessem a mesma consideração consigo. Quando ela entrou em Hogwarts, não colocou muito em prática esse ensinamento.

 _— Você quer ficar na Slytherin? Eu acho que eu iria embora se isso acontecesse._

Foi com essa simples frase que Jane conseguiu o ódio de Severina Snape e o desprezo de Liam Evans. Mesmo assim, foi um choque grande para a garota de 11 anos quando o garoto começou a tratá-la grosseiramente por esse simples diálogo do trem.

— Liam... — ela chamou-o.

— É Evans para você — ele respondeu.

Jane respirou fundo, procurando recuperar-se de uma resposta tão fria.

— Evans, poderia pegar a minha pena que caiu, por favor? — ela pediu.

Sirena começou a gargalhar ao seu lado, e Jane não entendeu até que Liam respondeu:

— Pegue você.

Teve certeza de que a sua boca quase caiu ao chão (pelo menos assim ela poderia pegar a pena ela mesma).

Quanta grosseria!

Saiu da aula de transfiguração indignada, quase que derrubando os alunos que passavam ao seu lado do corredor, ao esbarrar com força neles.

— Grosso, estúpido, mal educado... — começou a despotricar, enquanto socava o livro de feitiços para dentro da mochila.

— Você mereceu, Jane — disse Reyna, quase que repreendendo-a.

— Eu mereci? — quase gritou, ofendida — Eu só pedi para ele pegar a pena! É demais para o grande Liam Evans isso?

— Você debochou dele! — ela explicou.

Jane olhou de Reyna para Sirena, sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu não fiz isso! — protestou, sem muita força.

Era o que tinha dado a entender?

Nos dias seguintes, a contínua falta de educação de Liam impediu-a de tentar explicar a situação, embora ela tivesse vontade. A situação já tinha passado, de qualquer forma, essa era uma boa desculpa para mascarar o seu orgulho ferido.

Alfinetar-se durante as aulas e tempos livres tornou-se o passatempo favorito dos dois colegas. Às vezes, as discussões iam um pouco mais longe, com algumas azarações trocadas, mas nunca resultando em detenções.

Ao acabar o primeiro ano, Liam Evans e Jane Potter eram inimigos declarados de Hogwarts, suas brigas conhecidas até pelos alunos do sétimo ano — que achavam graça de dois "pirralhos" terem cordas vocais tão desenvolvidas, e tinham as suas tardes mais divertidas, afastando as preocupações dos exames até a interrupção de algum professor.

Isso durou até o terceiro ano, quando aquelas brigas começaram a tornar-se uma forma de Jane sentir-se próxima de Liam. Como ele não permitia que estivessem próximos amigavelmente, aquelas brigas eram o máximo de contato e palavras trocadas.

Reyna achava que ela estava louca, Sirena tinha certeza.

E, então, os sonhos começaram.

Começou quando ela pediu para ele acompanhá-la a Hogsmeade pela primeira vez, sem resultados. Tinha ficado tão chateada com a situação que resolveu passar o sábado no dormitório feminino, e os seus sonhos resolveram projetar uma fantasia de primeiro encontro que fez com que amanhecesse bem melhor, esquecendo-se completamente do fora recebido.

Por bastante tempo, aqueles sonhos foram um consolo. As noites mal dormidas pelas transformações de Reyna deixavam-na com um mau humor durante o dia, como se estivesse afastando-se de alguma droga. Liam era como a sua droga, mas ela só podia tê-lo durante os seus sonhos.

E, como tudo na vida, aquilo passou a não ser mais suficiente.

— Beije-o logo de uma vez — "sugeriu" Sirena, impaciente — Não seria a primeira vez que você beijaria um garoto.

— À força? — perguntou Reyna, incrédula.

Por uma das únicas vezes, Jane concordava com ela. À força? Não teria coragem para isso, ainda mais sabendo que Liam poderia nunca mais olhar na cara dela, depois disso.

Se dependesse dela, continuaria tendo aquele conforto, mas um antigo problema de infância voltou a aparecer: a insônia. Fazia muito tempo que não a tinha, ainda mais pelas noites de lua cheia. Convenceu-se de que se tratava dos exames, que tiravam a sua paz, mesmo que ela tentasse passar aquela imagem despreocupada — que enlouquecia a Liam.

Naquela noite, ela olhou para as camas ao seu lado. Sirena roncava — embora ela insistisse que não fazia isso —, jogada de qualquer jeito. Não vinha luz do lado de Reyna, o que significava que ela não estava lendo escondida, com o apoio da varinha. Petya estava longe demais para ela poder enxergar, mas devia estar tão tombada quanto Sirena.

Suspirou, descontente, sentindo uma letargia mantê-la na cama, mas sem conseguir transformar aquilo em sonolência. Antes que pudesse pensar muito nisso, Jane jogou as pernas para fora da cama. Levantou o colchão, puxando a capa da invisibilidade lá de baixo. Como estava por baixo, puxou o seu diário e mapa junto. Ela pegou apenas o mapa, empurrando o pequeno caderno de volta para baixo do colchão, antes de deixá-lo em seu lugar.

Cobrindo-se com a capa, ela seguiu para fora do dormitório feminino e também do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor. Sem saber muito bem para onde seguir, os seus pés a levaram até a Torre de Astronomia, a mais alta de Hogwarts. Era uma ideia estúpida, já que poderia ver o céu do seu quarto mesmo. Talvez pudesse ter passado pelas cozinhas, pegado uma caneca de chocolate quente, ou qualquer outra bebida quente, e voltado para lá.

Seria mais fácil se fosse inverno...

Assim que chegou ao alto da torre, não importou-se em despir a capa, segurando-a junto com o mapa. Apoiou-se no parapeito, observando a visão tão silenciosa e vazia dos campos próximos à Floresta Proibida. A lua nova iluminava fracamente o céu, abaixo de seu campo de visão era um verdadeiro breu, apenas sombras sem forma movendo-se.

Escutou passos subindo as escadas da Torre, mas manteve-se calada, olhando para o lado de fora.

— Potter.

Jane sentiu o seu estômago dar um nó. A última pessoa que esperava ver naquela noite.

— Evans.

Por algum motivo, Liam parecia nervoso por tê-la encontrado ali.

Tudo estava muito estranho, então ocorreu-a de que aquilo não devia passar de mais um dos seus sonhos. Um pouco mais lúcido que o normal, mas explicaria o fato de sua insônia ter voltado depois de tantos anos.

— Você não deveria estar fora da cama a essa hora — disse Liam — Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com Max.

Jane, realmente, não precisava lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido com o antigo amigo dele.

A guerra tinha ultrapassado os muros de Hogwarts no ano anterior, e Max MacDonald foi a primeira vítima, por ter nascido trouxa. Depois daquilo, Jane não soube de nenhum outro ataque, mas foi assustador para todo mundo pensar que nem no colégio estavam a salvo.

— Falando assim... Até parece que você não me odeia — Jane deu uma piscadela, afastando-se do peitoril.

— De onde você tirou que eu te odeio? — perguntou Liam.

— Acho que escutei isso da boca de todo o colégio — ela deu de ombros, parando à sua frente — E as suas atitudes não mostram outra coisa. Boa noite, Evans.

Talvez não fosse como ela esperou terminar a noite, refletiu, enquanto descia as escadas.

— Jane.

Ela paralisou, ao escutar o seu nome sendo chamado.

— Eu não te odeio — Liam desceu os degraus que ela tinha descido, atrás dela — Pelo menos, não mais.

Sabia que estava agindo como uma garotinha, mas era exatamente assim que se sentia quando estava perto dele, o que a fazia ter certeza de que não era apenas uma atração — o que não queria dizer que Liam não fosse o homem dos seus sonhos.

— Porque eu desisti de você — disse Jane, sentindo aquela mentira doer dentro de si.

Porque era uma mentira. Ela podia ter desistido de correr atrás dele, mas nunca iria desistir de cultivar aquele sentimento indeterminado dentro de si. De certa forma, ela sabia qual sentimento era, mas tinha medo de assumir. Devia ser uma das coisas que mais tinha medo no mundo.

— É — respondeu Liam, mas em um tom diferente do que ela esperava — Parece que a gente só dá valor às coisas quando as perdemos.

— Você nunca me perdeu — disse Jane, sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

"Beije-o logo de uma vez" escutou a voz de Sirena.

Sem poder controlar-se mais, ela aproximou o seu rosto do dele, pressionando os seus lábios por alguns segundos, antes de afastar-se.

— Boa noite, Liam — sussurrou.

Ao escutar o seu nome, ele pareceu ter acordado de seu transe, puxando-a pela cintura, já que ela já estava afastando-se novamente. Com as duas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto, puxou-a para um beijo mais profundo que o anterior.

Jane levantou-se bruscamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Por um momento de insanidade, pensou que tinha batido a cabeça na testa de alguém, e perguntou-se se teriam aproveitado-se de si durante o sono, mas logo percebeu que foi apenas as barras de sustentação da cama.

— Jane! — Reyna sorriu, aliviada.

Olhando ao redor, percebeu que estava na enfermaria.

— Mas o que...? — ela olhou para cima, vendo como a luz do sol esgueirava-se pela janela coberta por cortinas — O que aconteceu?

— Você desmaiou ontem à noite — explicou Reyna.

Então, ela tinha desmaiado durante o caminho para fora do dormitório.

Sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de chorar. Já tinha tido tantos sonhos como aquele, mas tinha sido tão real.

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se e ela escutou passos apressados.

— Reyna, como...? — Liam parou de caminhar, olhando imediatamente para baixo — O que você está fazendo no chão?

Jane corou fortemente, procurando recompor-se o mais rápido possível.

— Eu estava... Comprovando que até o chão é mais confortável que essas camas — ela argumentou, tentando reunir o que restava de sua dignidade.

— Você está sentindo-se bem? Não está sentindo nada, certo? — perguntou Liam, colocando a mochila em cima da cadeira, aparentando estar preocupado.

— Bem, para eu sentir-me bem, preciso sentir algo — brincou Jane, olhando de forma confusa para a amiga.

— Eu tenho que ir — disse Reyna repentinamente, deixando um sapo de chocolate na mesa ao lado dela e pegando a mochila — Melhoras.

Ela saiu rapidamente da enfermaria, quase que correndo. Jane estava sentindo a mesma vontade.

— Até nessas horas você faz piada? — reclamou Liam.

— Como soube que eu estava aqui? — ela perguntou.

Ele pareceu confuso, franzindo o cenho levemente.

— Jane, eu te trouxe para cá. Você desmaiou na Torre de Astronomia, ontem à noite. Não se lembra disso?

Ela olhou-o paralisada, tentando lembrar-se do intervalo entre a hora que acordou na enfermaria e o antes disso.

— Foi de verdade? — Jane perguntou, parecendo um pouco infantil.

Liam deu uma risada leve, parecendo entender a situação.

— Foi. E eu acho que não é um sinal muito bom quando uma garota desmaia durante um beijo — ele respondeu, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Jane riu, ajoelhando-se na cama para ficar na altura dele. Jogou os seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, beijando-o, sem conseguir acreditar.

Ela estava beijando Liam Evans!

Como demorou tanto tempo para isso acontecer?


End file.
